Puppy Love
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: When Trina runs into a little trouble of the strange variety it's up to Tori and Jade to set things right. Will they be able to overcome the wackiness of the situation and pull through? One Shot


**This was supposed to be a gift for Invader Johnny for his Birthday but it was too much to wait for. Lol, hope you like it IJ! Enjoy!**

* * *

A sleek black sedan pulled into the Vega's driveway and then shut off a moment later. Jade stepped out and slid off her aviators as she glanced around. She slammed her car door and shoved her hands in her pockets, grudgingly making her way up to the front door. She wanted to regret coming over when Tori called her but she couldn't. In all honestly she was getting harder to ignore and it was beginning to become obvious that they were getting along way better than they had before. They could actually be called friends. Jade stepped up to the door and knocked only as a warning to those inside before she just barged in, scowl on and words ready to berate the youngest Vega for making her come over.

They had a little thing going between them where they would often hang out or simply talk ever since Jade began feeling comfortable in Tori's presence the day her and Beck broke up for good. This recent call for help however sounded urgent and she was a little concerned for Tori so she was hoping her newly upgraded-to-friend had a good reason for making her worry. God help her if it was something stupid. Jade entered to the sound of Tori shouting at someone followed by a racket that made no sense to Jade. She looked around with furrowed brows and determined that the ruckus was coming from upstairs.

"Dang it Trina, stop acting like this! The show's over! Trina!" Tori screamed, coming into view at the top of the stairs when she almost fell. Tori's clumsiness wasn't what had Jade confused. It was Trina bounding around on her hands and knees, tongue hanging out, and hands pawing at Tori like…like a dog?

"What the **hell **is going on here?" Jade demanded, crossing her arms and tilting her head in hopes the new view would help clear things up.

"Jade! You showed up! I need your help!" Tori gasped out, pushing Trina away and taking the stairs as fast as she could go. Trina followed, a happy bark coming from her. Tori stumbled over to Jade and practically collapsed against her side. Jade quickly caught her when she almost fell over. Tori yelped and gripped Jade's arms before she could properly steady herself.

"What's going on?" Jade asked her. Tori opened her mouth to answer when Trina came crawling over, pretty quickly, and began pawing at both of them like a dog would do for attention.

"Get you're crazy sister **away **from me," Jade growled.

"Oh, don't worry, she's friendly," Tori replied, half playful half sarcastic in a way that would usually have Jade smiling proudly. Ever since they started hanging out with each other more often Tori picked up a habit of sometimes using the very same brand of sarcasm Jade used.

"Well, I'm not, so get her away from me," Jade snapped back. Tori sighed and pushed Trina away the best she could. Trina whimpered and howled, trying to get close to Jade again.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Jade questioned, her face scrunched, unamused.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story…" Tori began, almost falling over when Trina ran into her. Jade deftly righted her before she could fall.

"Well, start explaining or I'm leaving," Jade replied, arms crossed again.

"Ok, ok, hold on, you have to help me get her restrained first," Tori answered, still struggling with the strangely behaving older Vega. Jade sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes before grabbing Trina by the hood of her sweater and giving one forceful yank. Trina immediately fell into a more submissive mindset and shrunk away, shoulders slumped and eyes begging for forgiveness. Tori watched in awe as Jade dragged her back upstairs. She tagged along to see what Jade would do. The goth threw Trina in her room and slammed the door closed before dusting of her hands in a blasé manner.

"Time to start talking Vega," she stated casually, grabbing Tori's wrist and leading her back downstairs so they could take a seat on the couch. Tori fidgeted with her hands a moment, her expression confused and conflicted. Jade sighed and placed a hand over her fiddling hands, making her stop instantly and look up into the now calm blue-green eyes waiting for her to talk. Jade knew she wouldn't get anywhere if she remained frustrated and angry so she took a deep breath and resolved to wait patiently. Where Tori learned sarcasm from Jade, Jade conversely learned to be more tolerant and patient from Tori.

"I-I really don't know if you'll believe me. I mean, it was pretty hard for **me **to grasp and I saw it happen right in front of my eyes," she began, gauging Jade's mood to make sure she was still calm and collected. When she was sure she wouldn't lose her temper and received a nod to continue, she began again.

"Well, you see, it all started when Trina offered to take me with her to this magic show performing at the fair. She had to attend as a class assignment for school. I had nothing better to do so I agreed," Tori began, moving enough so she could get at least a finger around Jade's hand to return the comforting gesture. She blushed only slightly, suddenly aware at how close they sat. Tori had developed a crush on Jade the longer they spent time together. Anytime Jade allowed contact she took advantage of it, knowing Jade's emotions and moods tended to jump in the blink of an eye and the moment would be lost.

"Go on," Jade said, letting Tori know she was still very much listening to the strange turn of events. She couldn't help but think that Tori attracted the weirdest attention.

"So we went of course, and it was amazing, but…the magician was also pretty good at hypnotism and Trina kinda got hypnotized into thinking she's a dog," Tori went on to explain. Jade quirked a brow and stared at her incredulously.

"She thinks…she's a dog?" she repeated. Tori nodded, her hand tightening on Jade's in hopes that she would understand or at least believe her.

"Yeah, that's not weird at all," Jade commented.

"So you believe me?" Tori wondered hopefully, subconsciously leaning in. Jade stared at her skeptically before sighing.

"Why not? Trina can't be doing that voluntarily right? She's not **that **stupid right?" Jade replied with an indifferent shrug. Tori frowned and freed her hand to slap Jade's shoulder. Jade chuckled and grabbed her hand again before she could move away.

"I was joking Vega. No need to get pissy," she stated, her smirk going strong. Tori couldn't help but smile back. She always loved these little moments with Jade even if they were at the expense of others.

"Ok so, back to the situation. Why didn't you just have the magician snap her out of it before you left?" Jade inquired. Tori looked away and nervously shrugged.

"She may have run away and we couldn't catch her. By the time I caught up to her with some help from bystanders the magician guy's show was over and he left," she answered sheepishly. Jade rose a brow at her but she just shrugged.

"She really wanted that squirrel…" she mumbled. Jade laughed, a sound that was always hearty. Tori loved when Jade laughed. She brightened and began laughing with her.

"Stupid dog. Anyways, that's kinda janked up for that guy to leave you hanging like that. What was his name?" Jade asked her. Tori opened her mouth to answer but hesitated and gave Jade a suspicious stare.

"What?" Jade asked, confused.

"You aren't gonna look him up, hunt him down, and do something to him are you?" she asked carefully. It wasn't a mystery that Jade would sabotage anyone who messed with those she deemed her friend. She was a very protective person.

"I'm offended Vega. Why would I- oh, whatever, you would too if you weren't such a priss. What does it matter if I did, huh? He deserves it," Jade responded firmly.

"But Jade, that's so mean," Tori disagreed.

"Tough, I'm a mean person," she replied, looking away to settle her gaze on their joined hands. Yes, she was a mean person except when she was lost in these special moments with Tori.

"As bad an idea as it is, we do need to find him and at least **talk **to him. I'm sure he could change her back," Tori suggested.

"He should, now what was his name?" Jade asked her. She hummed in thought before brightening and jumping from the couch. She tugged on Jade's hand as a silent gesture to follow before taking the stairs.

"Trina had a brochure in her pocket, I hope she didn't ruin it," Tori said as she carefully opened the door to her older sister's room. She peeked in to see Trina curled on her side near the bed in the classic napping dog position. Scattered around her were pieces of the brochure. Tori groaned quietly and silently gathered the pieces plus the biggest piece still clamped in Trina's mouth. She retrieved it and then snuck back out. She slowly shut the door and turned to Jade who stared at her with a frown.

"Well?" she demanded. Wordlessly, Tori held up her hands which held the remains of said brochure she was looking for.

"Dammit! Trina hasn't even been a dog for this long and she's already frustratingly annoying," Jade commented. Tori just shook her head but chose to let it go.

"I think we can still put it together," Tori said as she perused the shredded paper. When Jade looked reluctant Tori sighed and looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"Hey, it's worth a shot," she added.

"Fine, let's lay it out on the table," Jade finally agreed, turning to return downstairs without another word. Tori followed her down and together they laid the torn brochure out on the table. Most of the pieces weren't small so they had it back in its original format in no time. Tori stepped away when they were done to look at it as a whole. Jade remained bent over it, hands resting on the table.

"Mysterio? What the hell kind of name is that? Is he hinting that he's as lame as that villain in Spider-Man?" Jade commented snidely. Tori tilted her head questionably.

"You never watched Spider-Man cartoons or read the comics have you?" Jade asked her. When Tori shook her head Jade sighed.

"Of course, you must have been watching something less violent and filled with pretty princesses," she teased, fluttering her eyelashes and clasping her hands together dramatically.

"Hey, I did no such thing! I wasn't like that when I was little," Tori denied.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, where can we find this Mysterio guy anyway?" Jade continued, leaning a little closer to see what the scattered words said at the bottom.

"He has a website and a phone number so he can be hired for parties and such," Tori shared, pointing out the information that caught her eye when she too leaned in. Her arm brushed Jade's when she pointed it out, making her body tense and a slight blush appear. She hastily pulled away and put some distance between them. Jade watched her out of the corner of her eye with a small smile. She had to be honest, she may have liked Tori as more than a friend and it surprised her when she realized that didn't bother her as much as she would have thought. In fact, loosening up with Tori only made her more susceptible to helping the unfortunate half Latina when she got herself stuck in yet another problem.

"Let's give him a call then and demand him to fix your talentless sister. Or, maybe we could leave her like this. It may improve her talent if she can accurately act like a dog," Jade suggested, smiling at the stupidity of it all. Tori put her hands on her hips and glared discouragingly, a face Jade only found amusing and cute. She laughed and patted the tan cheek playfully before turning away and slipping her phone out of her pocket.

"Relax, I'm only kidding. Give me the number," she continued. Tori had been standing frozen to the spot and only came back to reality when Jade asked for the number. She hastily did as she was told. She couldn't afford to get distracted right now. Jade plopped on the couch and reclined, her phone to her ear. Tori leaned against the table, arms crossed. Someone must have picked up because Jade began talking.

"Yeah, you can help all right. Put Mysterio on the phone," Jade demanded. There was a pause before Jade spoke again.

"No, I'm not going to be put on hold. Get Mysterio, put him on the phone, and then take some lessons to learn how to follow orders," Jade growled. She smiled, the person must be scurrying to get the magician now.

"Thank you, that's much better," Jade said in satisfaction. She crossed her legs to further get comfortable, a movement that drew Tori's eyes down to her shapely legs. She tore her eyes away the second she realized she was staring.

"Yes, Mysterio? You remember that show where you hypnotized someone from the audience into believing she was a dog?" Jade questioned. She listened and nodded, a fake smile on her face that usually appeared when she had to force pleasantry.

"Oh yes, it was quite a show I'm sure. That's not what I wanted to ask you about. You see, that girl you hypnotized is my friend's sister and she's still stuck like that. You mind fixing it?" Jade explained. Tori smiled and walked over to perch on the edge of the couch when she heard Jade call her a friend. She knew they were but it always sounded great when Jade said it out loud.

"Uh huh, yeah, no, I mean very soon. You think she can stay like that?" Jade snapped, her frustration beginning to show. Tori reached over without thinking and placed a hand on Jade's arm, a gesture that had Jade's tense frame relaxing just a little. She glanced over at Tori and nodded a quick thanks before returning her attention to the phone.

"Yeah sure, no yeah, we can meet up then I guess. Ok, hold on," she said, pulling the phone away and turning to Tori.

"Get a pen and paper," she ordered. She went back to the call and Tori got up to find the required supplies. She came back quickly and held the pen at the ready.

"Ok, the number is…555…725…8565, yeah, I got it. Don't try and back out either or you'll regret it. I expect to see you on the next show," Jade cautioned. He must have stuttered or shown fear because Jade was smiling again. Tori watched her expression and shook her head when she saw this. Jade hung up a second later and turned to Tori.

"There, I booked a meeting with him Monday. It's the day he has his next show 'cause I figured we should get this out of the way as soon as possible," Jade told her.

"Thank you for the help Jade," Tori replied, grateful.

"No problem," Jade replied, a small, genuine smile appearing. Tori grinned and then jumped to her feet. She didn't know why Jade bothered with her but she was thankful that she did.

"So, it's Saturday today. I guess we have to deal with Trina for just today and tomorrow. We can do that right?" Tori commented, ever the hopeful of the two. Jade froze, her smile disappearing.

"Wait, what? Where are you getting this 'we'?" Jade asked, standing to confront Tori who frowned.

"I thought you wanted to help…" she began but Jade groaned and began walking to the door.

"I helped solve the problem Vega it doesn't mean I'm going to stick around to endure it," she grumbled.

"But Jade…" Tori whined, following the goth to the door and running around her to block her from leaving.

"Vega," Jade warned advancing on her.

"Please," Tori begged, hands clasped in front of her.

"No," Jade replied. Tori repeated her plea, brown eyes boring into Jade's sharp gaze. Tori reached out and grabbed both of Jade's hands in her own and stuck out her lip in a pout that she knew made Jade give in more often than not. She liked to think Jade found it cute or adorable but she wasn't sure. Jade however was having a hard time saying no. She really did think Tori's pout was too damn adorable it hurt. The girl was too attractive for her own good. In every way possible. Her sweet nature did nothing but compliment her even though it was annoying at times.

"Ugh, fine, I'll stick around. But I'm not going to like it," Jade finally gave in. Tori cheered and hopped up and down before thanking her friend multiple times. She pulled her in for a hug and Jade returned it before pushing her away gently.

"Ok, ok, enough of that. What do we do now?" Jade asked, crossing her arms to cut off any more contact. Tori hummed in contemplation, a big smile on her face.

"We haven't really eaten anything since we left to see the show," Tori replied.

"You saying we have to figure out a way to feed that mutt?" Jade responded. Tori frowned at the word but Jade was smirking like her pun was brilliant.

"Jade," Tori whined.

"Oh have some fun Vega. Come on, you can't say this isn't hilarious. Think of the degradation Trina is going to have to go through and she doesn't even know it! That's the best part in my opinion," Jade pointed out. Tori tried to hold off the smile that threatened to spread but Jade nudged her arm, encouraging her to let it loose. She finally did, the bright smile making Jade's smirk turn into a genuine smile.

"Ok fine, it is a little funny," Tori admitted.

"A little?" Jade inquired, an eyebrow raised. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Ok a lot," she further admitted.

"Good, see denial doesn't suit you Vega," Jade replied, playfully punching Tori's shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

"So what do we feel like eating?" Jade wondered as she leaned forward on the counter. Tori briefly noted how Jade's current stance made her back slope in the most enticing way and defined her assets. She blushed and turned away to dig in the fridge.

"Trina loves cream of wheat. I guess I could put some of that in a bowl for her. It'll be the easiest for her to eat without utensils," Tori suggested.

"Ok, and us?" Jade responded, turning around to lean her back against the counter so that she could keep Tori in view.

"What do you feel like?" Tori asked her. Jade picked at her black painted nails as she decided.

"Want to head out to that little coffee shop by the park? We could grab something there and maybe something else nearby and then take Trina out to walk around," Jade said, a smile curling her lips in amusement. Her last few words held laughter even though she wasn't laughing; yet.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Tori replied after sighing. Well, at least Jade was accepting the situation. Her jokes were her way of keeping herself entertained and Tori saw no reason to scold her for it anymore.

"I'll just crash here until this thing with Trina works out. There's really no point going home. I'll be right back," Jade stated, pushing off the counter and heading for the door.

"Have Trina fed and ready to go by the time I get back," she said, glancing over her shoulder. Tori nodded and rushed to get to work. Feeding Trina turned out to be utter chaos. Tori left the bowl on the counter and decided to bring Trina out to eat. She barked and yipped happily when she saw Tori who managed to calm her down enough to get her to the living room. Trina followed obediently. Tori picked up the bowl and smiled down at Trina, wondering if she should just give in to the situation and really treat Trina like the dog she was stuck as. Maybe Jade had a point? She sighed before deciding.

"Who's hungry, hm? Is Trina hungry? Does she want some cream of wheat?" Tori cooed, waving the bowl in front of Trina. She barked and lunged immediately after the words left Tori's lips. Tori wasn't expecting such a strong reaction and she was easily knocked over. She cried out in surprise and fell over, the cream of wheat going everywhere. Trina wasted no time licking it off every surface it splattered over, including Tori's face. Tori quickly decided that wasn't such a good idea.

"Ew, Trina, no!" Tori yelled, pushing her sister turned dog away from her. Trina whimpered and ducked her head. Tori sighed and awkwardly patted her head, making Trina bark again and resume what she was doing.

"No, I didn't mean do it again!" Tori shouted, pushing at her. Trina backed away and Tori pulled herself to her feet. She glanced around at the mess before brushing her hair out of her face and making the choice to get more food for Trina before cleaning up. Trina sat just as a dog would, waiting anxiously for her food, her body wiggling just so. Tori couldn't help laughing at the sight. When she finished with the next batch of cream of wheat she set the bowl down quickly and backed away. Trina dived in, eating just as Tori knew she would. Tori shook her head and moved to add a bowl of water next to her. As soon as she set it down and stood up Jade walked back in. She strode over to the kitchen with a skull patterned black backpack in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. She froze when she saw Tori.

"What happened to you Vega?" she demanded, scanning her from top to bottom.

"I uh, tried to feed Trina but she got excited and knocked me over," she replied hesitantly, a hand rubbing over her other arm shyly.

"I leave you to a simple task and you manage to make a mess of that too. Here, I got some stuff for our new dog," Jade responded, that amused smirk in place again. She set the bag on the table and the backpack on a chair.

"What is it?" Tori asked, curious. Jade dug in the bag and pulled out a blue collar, a matching leash, a chew toy, and a small plastic bag that carried an already engraved ID with Trina's name on it.

"Why?" Tori asked dramatically, hands held out to the things laid out over the torn brochure paper.

"I couldn't help it. If she's stuck like a dog we should treat her like one. Oh, I have a dog bed basket in the car," she added, a twisted smirk on her face as she left to go get it before Tori could protest. When she came back in Tori shook her head.

"We can't just walk around with her like a dog Jade, that's cruel and kinda weird," Tori commented, looking at the leash and collar.

"Hey, if she already knocked you down she'll need a collar and leash. If anyone asks, it's for school or a dare or something. The rest may be going a tad overboard but whatever, I'm having fun," she answered, setting the bed down by the couch and walking back over to pick up the collar and attach the ID to it.

"And that's all that matters," Tori said with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course," Jade replied with an easy shrug. She turned to face Trina who was lapping at the bowl of water.

"Get over here mutt, I need to get your collar on," Jade ordered, frown back in place. Trina perked up and barked loudly before bounding over to Jade and jumped at her. Jade's face scrunched in distaste but kneeled down and managed to restrain Trina enough to get the collar on.

"There, all set," she said, moving to get up. Trina, however, didn't allow her to. She lunged and knocked Jade over, hands on either side of Jade's head and tongue dragging over her cheek. Tori was just as surprised at the action and a foreign feeling tugged at her, making her uncomfortable. Just seeing Trina over Jade like that made her…what? Jealous?

"Ugh! Vega, you better get her off or I swear I'll stab her with my scissors!" Jade threatened, trying to keep Trina from licking her again. The sharp command brought Tori out of her thoughts as she rushed to do as she was told. She grabbed Trina by the back of her sweater and tugged her off with some difficulty.

"Wow, she uh, really likes you Jade," Tori remarked, her tone a little hesitant. Jade glared at her, her own thoughts dwelling on how uncomfortable Tori seemed to be with the situation.

"Yeah, it's disgusting," she replied, rubbing at her cheek. Trina backed away and yanked on Tori's arm as she tried to get loose. Jade grabbed the leash and clipped it to the collar before dragging Trina to the stairs to tie the leash to the rail. When she walked away Trina whimpered and tugged on the leash trying to follow her, resulting in a yank that jerked her back and made her gag.

"Dogs are so stupid," Jade sneered as she walked over to get the chew toy next and chuck it at Trina. The toy hit her shoulder before falling in front of her. Trina tilted her head from one side to the other before jumping at the toy and gnawing at it.

"It's Cat all over again," Tori observed, remembering the time they had to tie her in the very same place to keep her from using technology. She had a dog's chew toy as a stand in phone that squeaked every time she pushed on it.

"Yeah, except Trina's way worse to handle," Jade supplied. Tori nodded in agreement.

"I need to clean my face before I die of Trina germs. You need to wash up and change before we head out," Jade said. Tori nodded and watched her disappear into the bathroom. Tori glanced at Trina when she passed her on the way upstairs. She was busy still chewing away. Tori sighed and continued up to take a shower in the upstairs bathroom. A half hour later the kitchen was clean, Tori was ready to go, and they were wrestling Trina to the door. She was like a puppy new to a leash, she wouldn't just walk straight. Jade snarled in frustration and grabbed Trina by the hood of her sweater again.

"No!" she shouted, making Trina cringe. Her eyes were fearful but willing.

"That's better," Jade said, taking the leash from Tori and leading Trina out. Tori watched in awe before remembering something. She rushed back upstairs and came back with knee pads.

"What're those for?" Jade asked when she saw them. Tori rolled her eyes before shaking the knee pads at her.

"Do you think she'll be able to go far on her knees? They'll get all scraped up," Tori told her.

"I didn't think about that. I forgot she wasn't a real dog," Jade replied, a cruel smirk playing over her lips that told Tori she did remember she just hadn't cared to provide protection against the brutal outside ground that Trina would be traversing over.

"You're so mean," Tori said with a shake of her head.

"I know," Jade replied, unfazed. She wiggled her eyebrows at Tori who only shook her head. Jade watched her kneel to put on the pads and then pulled the door open. Trina barked, clearly excited to go outside. Her sudden movement caused Tori to drop the pad she was currently strapping on and receive a kick to the face. Jade cracked up laughing and almost lost her hold on the leash.

"Oh shut up," Tori grumbled, rubbing her face.

"That was freakin' hilarious Vega. Come on, you have to admit it," she replied, wiping at her eyes.

"Fine, you know what, **you **do it," Tori commanded, thrusting the pads at Jade.

"Sure," Jade responded confidently, handing Tori the leash and taking the pads. Tori watched as she kneeled down and reached out to push at Trina's shoulder. Trina yipped and tried to lick Jade again but she kept her away.

"Lay down," Jade ordered, pushing at her again. Trina happily rolled over, tongue hanging out and waiting to be praised. Jade smirked up at Tori who only returned it with a scowl.

"That doesn't count. She obviously favors you," Tori defended, her voice fading by the end. She looked away from Jade's scrutinizing yet curious gaze.

"Sure she does. I would love my personal tormentor too," Jade replied sarcastically. She glanced up at Tori to catch her staring down at them with an expression Jade found amusing. She wondered if the youngest Vega was jealous because she was obviously uncomfortable. Jade, herself, felt awkward so she didn't blame Tori for feeling the same way. She finished getting the knee pads on and then stood.

"Let's go," she said, carefully removing the leash from Tori. She made sure to let her fingers brush Tori's in reassurance. Tori instantly looked up to lock eyes with Jade. Her smiled began to return, if only a little bit. Jade returned the small smile and then headed out the door. They headed for the coffee shop first before stopping by to eat and then taking Trina on a walk around the neighborhood. They rested at a nearby small playground before getting up and continuing the walk. They didn't return home until Trina was practically dragging herself in fatigue, something Jade insisted needed to be done if she was going to stick around. She didn't want a hyper Trina sliming her again. With only a few stares for the trouble, they returned home. Trina lapped at water when she got back and Tori found random left overs Trina favored to cram in a bowl. After Trina ate she curled up on the couch by Jade who frowned at her.

"Off the couch mutt," she stated, pushing Trina off with her foot.

"Jade," Tori reprimanded, walking over from the kitchen after setting their plates down on the table.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Relax, I know it's hard to deal with Trina, believe me I know, but look at it this way; she listens to you now. She'll be far easier to handle," Tori pointed out, stopping to stand behind the couch. She couldn't afford to have Jade loose her temper and walk out the door in a fit of rage so she further buttered her up. Her hands reached out and gripped Jade's tense shoulders before working her fingers into the knotted muscles. Jade let out a long sigh, almost immediately winding down.

"Damn Vega, did I ever tell you I love your massages? What else could those hands do?" she groaned teasingly, laying her head back on the couch to smirk at her. Tori blushed heavily but her hands didn't stop and she didn't avert her eyes. She was lost in the soulful blue-green eyes that once held so much hate directed at her but now shone with something else; something she really wanted to figure out. Almost like a magnet, she was drawn in. Jade's eyes locked on her, suddenly intense. She waited patiently for Tori to get closer, killing the distance between them. She leaned on the back of the couch at an angle so their lips would be level. Jade's hand reached up to take one of Tori's in her own, making the singer suck in a sharp breath. Jade moved to eliminate the rest of the distance but Trina jumped up on the couch again and threw herself across Jade's lap. The goth closed her eyes, agitation and anger clear. Her teeth bared in a sneer she directed at Trina.

"Get, off!" she growled, tossing Trina off her. She crashed to the floor with a yelp and this time Tori didn't scold Jade for her actions. So close and yet so far. She sighed and nervously moved away, holding her arms and looking anywhere but at Jade.

"So um, the food's done. We should eat and settle down for the night," she told her close friend; her very close friend. She glanced at Jade shyly, Jade returning her gaze with a questionable tilt to her head. She seemed confused about something. She nodded after a few seconds passed and then she was standing. Trina got up and Jade shot her a look.

"Stay," she commanded. Trina whined and laid back down, a pout directed at Jade who ignored her. They sat down to eat and then headed up the stairs to get ready to turn in for the night. Jade carried up the dog bed and set it up in Trina's room.

"There, go to sleep dog," she said emotionlessly, pointing to the bed. Trina climbed up on her bed but Jade just dragged her back down.

"No you don't. In the dog bed," she corrected.

"Uh, why don't you just let her sleep in her bed?" Tori questioned.

"She's a dog right now so she'll be treated like a dog," Jade answered.

"You just want to have humiliating things to tell her when she changes back don't you?" Tori guessed. Jade laughed, finally getting Trina to stay in the dog bed.

"You know me so well Vega," she replied, shooting Tori a smile and nudging her on the way out of the room. Tori grinned and followed her out, shutting the door on the way. Jade went back downstairs to get her bag and Tori took the moment to get dressed in her pajamas. She had to admit she was a little nervous to have Jade around overnight. She had slept over many times before but this would be the first time Tori was more than aware of the feeling blooming between them. They never acted on it, if only to keep things simple, but they still flirted when it was just them two, no one around to witness it. Now they would have to share a bed and Tori wasn't too sure about keeping her hands to herself. Her thoughts caused her to stop getting dressed, leaving her in only a pair of pajama pants and a bra. She didn't even notice when Jade walked back in, already changed.

"Hey Vega-" she began but halted at the sight of Tori's slender body half bare to her. Her back held dips and curves she wanted to run her hands over. She took a few steps forward to do just that. She noticed when Tori tensed, realizing that Jade had returned, but Jade just continued forward. Her hand reached out slowly, shaking slightly. She kicked herself for being so nervous. She was Jade West, she could do anything she put her mind to so she could certainly do this. Cool fingers finally met warm skin, a shiver running down Tori's back at the contact. Jade let her fingers trail over the smooth skin before pressing her whole hand against her back. Her other hand joined the first as they traveled up and onto Tori's shoulders. Jade's body was almost flush with hers, making Tori swallow anxiously. She leaned in so that she could whisper in Tori's ear.

"Mind if I return your great hospitality?" Jade asked, her firm grip already working out the tense muscles of Tori's shoulders. She held in a groan and managed a nod. Jade continued, her hands soon working down Tori's back. Tori bit her lip and tried regulating her breathing, her hands clenching her shirt tightly in her hands. Jade's hands fell lower, the massage turning into a caress, gentle and soft. Her hands smoothed across the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around Tori's waist. Her face was inches from Tori's, their bodies fully touching now. Jade stopped, her breathing just as ragged as Tori's, warmly ghosting over Tori's neck. A second later Jade's lips met the sensitive skin of Tori's neck, sending shudders down her spine. Tori's breath caught and she turned to look at Jade but she already released Tori and put distance between them.

"I'm sorry," she panted, pushing her hair back and averting her eyes. She looked conflicted and unsure. Tori didn't know if she was apologizing for her actions or stopping those actions but it didn't matter. She would rather let it all drop if that was what it took to bring Jade out of her uncertain stance. Saying nothing, Tori pulled on her shirt and brushed past Jade to get in her bed. Jade sighed, staying where she was a minute more before turning on her heel and joining Tori. She slipped in the bed and silently gave Tori her back. Tori shut off her bedside lamp and then laid staring at the figure curled up in front of her, at the edge of the bed to have the furthest distance possible between them. Tori sighed and reached out to grip the back of Jade's tank top. Jade flinched but didn't do anything else.

"Jade?" she whispered in the dead silent room.

"Yeah?" she replied, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat when she realized it had faltered. Tori said nothing more and instead just wrapped her arms around Jade and pulled her closer. Jade was so tense Tori thought she was cuddling a rock but soon she loosened up. She sighed in what sounded like defeat before relaxing into Tori's embrace. Tori smiled and held on tighter, not seeing the identical content smile Jade wore too. They slept well that night.

When Jade woke up her eyes immediately took in her surroundings. Her fingers moved reflexively, smooth skin meeting them. She looked down to see Tori was still wrapped around her, even Tori's legs tangled with hers. She smiled lazily and let her hands slide up from Tori's waist where they rested. She reveled in the warm body under her hands and then pulled away to get out of Tori's grip but she just tightened her hold. Jade chuckled and brushed back Tori's hair to caress her face.

"Wake up Tor," she whispered. Tori groaned and complained groggily before finally opening her brown sleep hazed eyes. She pulled away from Jade to stretch out. Jade did the same, her body slightly cramped from sleeping in the same spot so long.

"Let's get ready for the day and then get something to eat. We should take Trina out again later today," Tori suggested. Jade nodded and got up to check her phone. Her mother had sent her an angry text demanding she answer her phone. Jade just sent her a text back saying she was fine and spending another night at a friend's house. She set her phone aside and traipsed to her backpack in the corner to get a new change of clothes. Tori gathered her own before leaving. She passed Trina's door to hear her whining. The unthinkable occurred to Tori just then. She remembered that Trina might have to go to the bathroom.

She had wazzed in a bin and a popcorn bucket before so it shouldn't be too hard getting her to go outside. Tori frowned as she walked into the bathroom to set her clothes on the counter. She couldn't do that to Trina. She walked back out and opened her sister's door. Trina shot out and into the bathroom. Tori raised a brow, wondering if she still knew how to use a toilet. She decided to wait and see so she pulled the door to the bathroom closed enough to give her privacy and then wandered down to the kitchen to wait. Jade came down right after, her usual morning expression of disgruntled agitation still present. It was a look Tori found increasingly sexy.

"Did you know your sister was potty trained?" she asked, hitching her thumb over her shoulder at the stairs.

"I guess she is. I'm just as surprised as you," Tori answered. Jade just shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

"That's a relief," she muttered.

"Yeah, we avoided unnecessary awkwardness with that one," Tori said. Jade disappeared into the bathroom a moment later and then the shower came on. Tori sighed and held a hand to her face. The feel of Jade's hands against her skin swam into her thoughts and she shuddered again. Trina came barreling down the stairs and Tori jumped at the sudden noise. She rushed to get Trina something to eat, anything to clear her thoughts that soon turned to Jade in the shower.

"Oh man," she groaned as she set down Trina's food. She took to the stairs quickly and got in the shower too. When she was out and got ready, Jade was already out, dressed, and ready for the day too.

"Morning," Tori greeted as she got some cereal and took a seat next to Jade. Never mind the fact that they woke up kind of late but it was still before noon so it counted.

"'Sup," Jade answered, her mouth full, eyes still focused on her phone. Tori could tell she was arguing with someone through text.

"What's wrong?" she asked, absentmindedly tugging Trina back to her side when she came over to paw at Jade again.

"Nothing, just my parents. Don't worry about it," she replied, pushing her phone away as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, eat your breakfast nosey," she replied teasingly, nodding to the bowl surrounded by Tori's hands.

"Hey, I'm not nosey, I just care that's all!" Tori replied, faking offense. Jade chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah, you are definitely nosey," she disagreed. Tori laughed and waved her away before taking a big bite. They exchanged playful insults and bantered while they ate. After, they sat around watching a few shows. Tori was stretched across the couch with her head on Jade's lap. The slender fingers running through her hair. She closed her eyes halfway through the show and dozed for a long time until Jade shook her awake.

"I'm getting hungry Vega. Let's go grab something. We can take Trina out to the park while we eat," Jade suggested. Tori yawned and stretched before sitting up and nodding.

"Sure, let's go," she said through another yawn.

"Had a good sleep?" Jade taunted with a smirk.

"Yep," Tori answered, unfazed and honest. Jade just shook her head and got up to pull on her boots and then get the leash to clip on Trina.

"I'm ready when you are," she said. Tori stood and pulled on her own shoes before gesturing to the door. They headed out quickly with Trina tugging on her leash in excitement. They got Trina to settle in the back seat as best they could and strapped her in with the seatbelt. They slid into the front seats and Jade started up the car. They had further to go this time around for what they had in mind. They stopped by the coffee shop then the sub shop before returning to the car to get Trina out. They left her in there so there would be less hassle. She howled sadly the whole time but perked up and scratched at the window when they returned.

"Why me?" Jade mourned, giving Tori her cup of coffee to hold so she could pull the door open and get Trina out. Tori was busy juggling both coffees and their bag of food so her answer was a simple shrug.

"Come on," Jade grumbled, clipping the leash back on Trina and waiting for her to climb out. They walked down a block to the park, receiving all kinds of stares along the way. Jade walked with her head held high the whole time and Tori walked next to her, occasionally glancing around. They entered the park and sat at a close by bench to eat. Jade slipped the loop of the leash on her heavy boot too keep Trina from wandering off. There was no danger of that though. She laid down at Jade's feet, content. Tori eyed her with a heavy frown before turning to her food. They ate in relative silence for the next twenty minutes, only moving to throw their trash away. They returned to the bench to people watch until they felt like taking Trina to play with the other dogs. Tori would sometimes glance at Jade who would pretend like she didn't notice. She smiled teasingly the one time she decided to catch Tori red handed.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Jade advised her. Tori rolled her eyes at the cocky smirk spreading across Jade's face before an idea came to mind. She smiled slyly and pulled out her phone, not giving Jade a chance to protest, as she quickly took the picture. Jade's face immediately registered anger.

"Hey, I didn't mean it literally!" she exclaimed. Tori just laughed and pocketed her phone.

"Delete it Vega," Jade warned, hands clenched on the table top.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it," she replied. Jade stood abruptly, making Trina look up at them and tilt her head.

"One," Jade began. Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe Jade was doing this again. It was no better than throwing a tantrum.

"Two," Jade continued, her voice promising pain. Tori faltered only slightly before remaining unmoving.

"Three," Jade stated, yanking the leash off her foot and stomping over to Tori's side of the table. Tori yelped and rushed to put distance between them. She dodged Jade's snatching hands and began running.

"Get up dog!" Jade ordered, tugging on the leash to hurry Trina up. She got up and bounded behind Jade as she tried to catch up to Tori. They weren't going fast enough due to Trina. Jade growled in frustration before dropping the leash and speeding up considerably. Jade tackled her head on, Tori letting out a surprised shriek when they collided and then tumbled into the grass. Jade dug her fingers into Tori's sides and tortured the girl until she was hyperventilating. Jade was trying to decide whether she should keep up the torture or not when Trina caught up to them. She threw herself at the two and they all fell over again. It took a while to get Trina to calm down but they managed.

"You're horrible," Tori complained, shoving Jade. Trina growled next to her and Tori rose a brow. Jade just laughed.

"You know, maybe I don't want to get rid of her dog tendencies yet. I mean, I have a personal lacky now; a minion," Jade said, glancing over at Trina who barked an affirmative.

"She isn't a minion and she'll never be," Tori muttered.

"What's that Vega?" Jade asked, reaching over to smack her arm. Trina whined next to her but she didn't pay any attention to her.

"Nothing, can we just go?" Tori replied irately.

"Fine, let's get going," Jade said, standing up. She waited for Tori to get up and she did eventually.

"You ok Vega?" Jade questioned, noticing the heavy frown on her face.

"I'm fine Jade, come on," she answered, her voice strangely neutral. Jade knew there was something up with her regardless. That was the same tone Jade used herself when she didn't want to talk. A whine sounded again but Jade continued to ignore it.

"Vega," Jade called to her. Tori crossed her arms and pouted.

"Tori, please say something," Jade asked, this time softer than before. She took Tori's hand in her own and squeezed it. Tori finally looked up. Jade took a hesitant step forward and pulled Tori closer.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. You know I don't like it when you're sad. Who will keep me from becoming that ganky bitch you knew before huh?" she questioned, trying to lighten the mood. Tori let out a single laugh that turned into a sigh but still she didn't say anything. Trina whined again and Jade grit her teeth.

"Shut it mutt! I'm trying to have a heart to heart with your sister!" she yelled at Trina. A man passing by gave her a weird look as he took in the situation but Jade just shot him her deadly glare.

"What are **you **staring at? Get lost!" she shouted acidly. The man didn't hesitate to leave. Tori giggled, considerably happy now that Jade was trying to make amends. Trina looked up at Jade in what could only be described as confusion. Jade glared down at her when a whine sounded again followed by a whimper. Both Tori and Jade were instantly puzzled. It was then they realized the sound wasn't coming from Trina. They glanced around and then back at Trina when she cocked her head and then got up to walk in the direction of some bushes lining the park. Jade followed and Tori tagged along. They tracked the noises to the bushes where Jade crouched down and pushed aside the branches. Tori kneeled down next to her when Jade's eyes widened.

"Are those…puppies?" Tori questioned, her brown eyes softening in a way Jade admired. She didn't really like dogs and didn't mind cats but in all, she wasn't much of an animal person. Tori clearly held different interests.

"Awww, Jade we should take care of them. What if their hurt! They're abandoned," Tori said, reaching out to get one. Jade grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Vega, we already **have** a dog and she's enough as it is," Jade disagreed. Tori pouted and Jade groaned, quickly looking away so she wouldn't give in. She would have had her way too if Trina hadn't decided to inspect the lost litter of four puppies huddled under the bush, still whimpering. She crawled closer and poked her nose at the small animals like she was sniffing them. Almost like clockwork they crowded over to Trina and cuddled next to her. Trina laid down to curl around them.

"Holy chiz, they think she's their mother!" Tori exclaimed. Jade let out a frustrated sound that concerned Tori.

"Please Jade, just until we find them a home?" she pleaded. She knew she couldn't take care of them on her own seeing as she was practically taking care of herself on her own. Her parents were on a vacation and with Trina like this she had no one else. Her friends were all out on similar vacations. Summer sucked when there was no one to spend it with. No one but Jade that is. And for Tori, that was the only person she ever really needed. Jade knew this though, and didn't mind it, but this was too much.

"No, we can call the pound or something," she said, moving to get up and drop the branches back into place. Tori grabbed her arm to stop her.

"They might keep Trina happy and quiet," she persuaded. Jade halted, thinking about that possible outcome. Sure, they would have more mouths to feed but it would be worth it if Trina left her alone.

"Fine," she spat, rolling her eyes when Tori celebrated by giving her a big hug and her bright smile. Jade relaxed into her embrace before pushing her away.

"Come on then," she said, gesturing to the wiggling balls of fur. Trina seemed to understand they were going because she gently picked up a puppy by the scruff with her teeth. Tori and Jade frowned in disgust but didn't stop her. It was one less to carry. Tori picked up two and Jade picked up the last one. They began their walk back to the car and piled in, the puppies crowding around Trina as she laid out in the back seat. Jade looked back at them and then over to Tori who watched them with a smile before catching Jade's eyes.

"Thank you Jade," Tori said warmly, leaning closer and then hesitating. She looked lost for a second and then bit her lip nervously. Jade was half way through wondering what she was up to when Tori pecked her on the cheek.

"You're such a secret softy," Tori whispered. Jade could feel the blush beginning to stain her cheeks and looked away, hoping Tori couldn't see. It was a useless hope though because anyone could see it plain as day on her pale skin. Tori giggled and decided not to comment. She didn't want to anger Jade who would no doubt lash out for it. She loved these moment with Jade and she didn't want to ruin it. Thank god Trina couldn't understand at the moment. Hopefully should wouldn't remember later but it wasn't like she wasn't suspicious of Tori already. Tori was pretty sure Trina knew she was crushing on Jade even though the subject never came up. Tori wanted to see the blush once more though so she gathered all her courage for one last comment.

"You're a secret cuddler too," she mentioned, shyly looking down at her fidgeting hands in her lap. Jade looked over at her uncertainly before starting up the car and pulling out. The blush Tori was hoping for appearing once more. She smiled and sat back in the seat, content. Jade on the other hand was speechless for once. Those odd times Tori had the guts to say something that showed she was interested always threw her off. And things never really escalated between them because Jade was completely happy in the dynamic they shared right now. There was no need to make anything serious just yet. If Tori asked her out though she wouldn't dream of turning that down. She would be crazy not to accept. Tori was just as happy where she was too though so the random moments of affection from both were enough.

"Yeah, you would know Vega. All those times watching movies together you have to cling to me. I just got used to returning the gesture," Jade mumbled, eyes focused on the road. Tori smiled and nodded.

"Of course I had to we always watched horror movies!" she replied.

"You know what I think? I think you secretly like those horror movies," Jade told her. Tori shook her head.

"No I don't. They're violent and disturbing at most and I really can't stand the gore and-" Tori began to ramble but a laugh from Jade cut her off.

"No, I don't mean the movie itself. You like them because you have an excuse to cuddle with me. That's why you like them," Jade clarified. It was Tori's turn to blush now because Jade hit the nail on the head.

"Maybe…" Tori muttered, tucking a strand of hair back, her eyes flicking to Jade before looking down. Jade laughed again and shook her head. They stopped at a red light and Jade looked over at Tori with an expression the young singer couldn't put her finger on.

"You're unfairly adorable Vega," Jade told her, eyes soft as she reached over to brush her fingers over Tori's famous cheekbones. Her blush deepened but she didn't pull away, instead, she leaned into the pale hand. Jade smiled before dropping her hand and turning her attention back to the road. Comfortable silence settled around them for the remainder of the car ride except for the few whimpers and yelps from the puppies and Trina. When they finally got back to Tori's house it was starting to get late. The sun was just beginning to set. They walked in carrying the puppies and Trina followed them in without much restraint. She seemed completely wrapped up in watching out for the puppies.

"We need to at least clean them up. They don't look like they've been out long but it's still best if we clean them up. Do you happen to have some lemon dish soap in case they have bugs?" Jade spoke up setting the puppy she carried by the couch. Tori set the two she had down and left to get the soap from the kitchen, her thoughts going to her first day at Hollywood Arts when Jade claimed coffee got rid of bugs on a dog and then proceeded to dump said coffee on her. They've come a long way since then. Jade left momentarily to get Trina's bed and then began placing the puppies in it. Trina climbed in the circular bed and got comfortable, setting the last puppy down next to her. Jade cruised over to Tori as she bent down to grab something under the sink. Jade tilted her head and smiled appreciatively but turned away when Tori stood up again with a bottle of dish soap.

"Hey look, we actually have some," she said, setting the bottle by the sink and passing Jade with a smile, ignorant of being so obviously checked out just moments ago.

"Good, let's get this started. One of us wash and one of us dry," Jade stated, walking over to pick up a puppy to start with.

"They aren't dishes," Tori said, bending down to pick up a puppy too. Trina lifted her head at Tori's action but Jade snapped her fingers and Trina looked away. Tori gave Jade a questionable look but she just shrugged.

"They may not be but we're still going to wash them like dishes anyway," Jade replied, moving to take her place at the sink. Tori sighed and set the puppy she held down before following Jade.

"You wanna wash or dry?" Jade asked her. Tori wordlessly walked away and then came back moments later with a towel.

"Dry," she finally answered. Jade nodded and turned on the water, testing it out with one hand and cradling the puppy in the other. When she deemed the water perfect she got started. Tori stood at her side, marveling at the gentle and caring way Jade washed the small animal. They weren't really young but they still had clumsy motor skills that made Tori smile. When Jade was done, Tori went to get another puppy. She passed that one to Jade and dried the one that was just washed. In this way they cleaned all four and then let them curl up to sleep by Trina who still hadn't moved.

"What now?" Tori asked, hands on her hips.

"They might be hungry. Let's go pick up something for the puppies," Jade suggested.

"Good idea. Hey, should we really leave Trina here by herself with them?" Tori questioned hesitantly. Jade shrugged, already heading to the door.

"I don't see why not. Look at her Tor, she's practically in love with them and seems to act like their mother. They react like she's their mother too so I'm pretty sure they'll be alright," she answered, pulling open the door. Tori glanced at her sister as she licked a puppy affectionately before walking to the door, lips in a downturn of disgust. Trina sure wasn't going to be happy when she snapped out of it. She shut the door behind her and climbed in the car with Jade. They stopped by the pet store. Neither had ever taken care of a dog, especially ones so small, so with a little help and guidance they learned that at the age the puppies seemed to be, which looked to be around six weeks, they would have to be fed dry puppy chow that was softened by warm water. They didn't have very strong teeth at this stage and would have only had experience drinking their mother's milk. Tori and Jade thanked the helpful employee and bought the recommended bag of food. When they got back to Tori's house Tori set up the food for the puppies while Jade helped.

"Hey, you think I should put out a bunch of bowls or…" Tori questioned, turning to face Jade. She stopped to stare at Jade who had wandered away to sit cross legged on the floor, Trina lying next to her and the puppies either playing with each other or playfully nipping at Jade who would gently knock them over and rub their back or belly. A small smile graced her lips, making Tori smile at the cute scene. She may not have liked Trina all over Jade but seeing her play with the puppies was awfully adorable. Jade suddenly looked up, like she knew Tori was watching her. Their eyes met and held, Jade never noticing the way a rowdy puppy used her finger like a chew toy. Tori smiled and turned away, breaking the contact. She heard Jade's exclamation of surprise when she finally noticed what the puppy was doing.

"You little runt. Here Trina, take your kid," Jade grumbled, picking up the puppy and setting it down by Trina. Jade stood and walked over to Tori, helping her collect bowls.

"We should put it in separate bowls," she answered the long neglected question. Tori nodded, not seeing a reason to say anything. Her smile was still plastered on her face, making Jade look at her questionably. Tori just shrugged and began dropping a few bits of kibble in each bowl. Jade followed with a little water. They mashed the food and then set them out, starting the long process of getting the puppies to eat. After a little determined encouragement they began eating. Trina came padding in with a bark and a whine. She sniffed the food and then looked up at them with another whine. Jade smiled, one that made Tori suspicious all over again.

"Jade, what are you doing?" she asked. Jade just continued to smile before grabbing another bowl and filling it with dog food. She set it by the puppies and Trina quickly dug in.

"Oh geez, Jade how could you?" Tori inquired, watching Trina down the dog food.

"What, she asked for it. How could I not?" Jade answered, her eyes full of hidden amusement as she too watched the older Vega eat.

"I can't believe you did that. Trina is going to be so mad when she changes back," Tori commented.

"Who cares, she might not even remember. And if she does, well, more reason to make fun of her for it. It isn't our fault she's like that after all," Jade pointed out. Tori had no choice but to nod to make sure Jade knew she was agreeing with her.

"Fine, let's give them time to eat then," she said, walking over to take a seat on the couch. Jade sat next to her and they began to watch a random episode of some show they hadn't seen before. Not long after starting Trina walked back over to the living room, the puppies wobbly following her. She sat down and the puppies surrounded her, playfully growling and nipping at each other or hanging off Trina's clothes. She barked and nudged them every once in a while when they would misbehave. Sometimes she would gently catch them by the scruff with her teeth when they wandered too far. Her eyes never left them though, regardless of where they were. Tori wondered how she easily kept track of them all. She was brought out of her thoughts when Jade returned from raiding the pantry for snacks. All she came up with were two fortune cookies.

"You have such a wide selection of snacks Vega," she commented dryly, her sarcasm shining through. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, who would have thought Trina would be mother material?" Jade wondered as she took her seat by Tori, tossed her the other cookie, and then cracked hers while it was still in the wrapper before opening it.

"Why do you do that?" Tori wondered, taking out her own fortune cookie and removing the wrapper before breaking it.

"I don't know. It's just a habit. So, twenty bucks says Trina won't give a crap for the puppies when she turns back," Jade replied, opening the wrapper to yank out the fortune and then setting down the still wrapped cookie.

"Hey, I know Trina won't care later so I can't make that bet. She does seem so caring right now though," Tori said, smiling at her sister tending to the little fluff balls around her.

"Yeah, she actually cares about something other than herself," Jade mentioned, finally reading her fortune. Tori shrugged, unable to disagree. She was also busy chewing a half of her fortune cookie while she read the fortune she found inside.

"_With a strong sense of determination comes eventual success_," Tori read aloud.

"_Honesty will show you the way to happiness. _Sure it will. Hey Vega, that shirt you wore Friday was horrible," Jade responded in a deadpan. Tori gasped in offense.

"That's not very nice," she pouted, a cute frown on her face.

"Damn, honesty is leading me to happiness already," Jade said with a chuckle. Tori crossed her arms, knowing that getting upset was exactly what Jade wanted. It was entertainment for her that never fully went away even after they became closer. The only difference was that Tori knew she didn't really mean it to harm her as much as it was just a way of getting a reaction from her.

"Whatever, let's get these rascals to bed. I kinda want to turn in early so we can meet up with that magician before his show," Tori said, standing to start clearing away the table. Jade's smile didn't waver as she stood to help. When they were done they herded the family of dogs into Trina's room where they all cuddled together in her dog basket Jade brought back up for them. Tori shut the door and leaned against the wall with a sigh, closing her eyes briefly before opening them to see Jade standing not too far away. She was crossing her arms in a casual way, an appreciative smirk on her face. Her beautiful blue-green eyes swept over Tori before locking with her gentle brown eyes that began to do the same to her.

"I'm tired, it's been a long day," Tori commented, finally breaking eye contact to turn away and head to her room. Jade sucked in a deep, calming, breath before tagging along behind her. As soon as Jade entered she pushed the door shut behind her without looking back, her eyes glued to the youngest Vega who was almost to her bed. Jade strode over and slipped her arms around her slim body. She pulled her in close, her nose instantly nuzzling into Tori's neck. She let out a quiet gasp that could easily be missed if Jade hadn't been so close.

"There's something I have to tell you," Jade mumbled uncertainly but still firm. Tori waited for her to continue, body tense as Jade's hands ran up her sides once before coming back down to rest on her hips.

"I've liked you for some time now and I thought it was just the kind that close friends share because, you know, we got so close. But now I realize I like you way more than that and…I want to try something," she said, speaking carefully as if Tori would run away at the news. Tori's mind was racing, both with excitement and nerves. Jade liked her back and all she wanted to do was melt into a puddle at her feet from sheer joy.

"Ok," she replied, slightly breathless. She could hear the smile in Jade's voice when she spoke again.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," she muttered against Tori's skin. Her eyebrows creased curiously and she was about to question what Jade meant by that but soft lips seemed to caress the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulders. It sent shivers down her spine and effectively shut her up. Tori's hands rose to skim over Jade's arms and then down to intertwine their fingers over her waist.

"Jade," Tori groaned, leaning her head back on Jade's shoulder to give her room. Her kisses turned to nips, her left hand untangling from Tori's to reach up and stroke over her face and down her neck. She slowly began walking them both in the direction of the bed. Tori turned in her arms to drag Jade down on top of her when Jade made her lay back. This resulted in Tori being splayed across the bed sideways, her legs hanging off. Jade stood between her legs, her hips pressed to Tori's as she leaned down to finally capture her lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated. Jade cautiously swiped her tongue over Tori's bottom lip and was received rather eagerly. Tori moved to pull Jade closer but she grabbed Tori's wrists and pinned them above her head. The kiss broke momentarily from the movement.

"Someone's impatient," Jade commented playfully, smirking down at Tori before bending down to take her bottom lip in her mouth. She bit down gently before running her tongue over it. Tori let out a heady groan and pulled away to catch Jade's lip and return the favor. Her tongue darted out to slip into Jade's mouth a moment later and the contact of Tori's tongue in her mouth made Jade moan deeply. When they parted this time they were breathless.

"You make me impatient," Tori murmured, staring straight into Jade's eyes. Jade chuckled and let one of Tori's hands go so she could brush away a strand of soft chestnut brown hair and cup her face.

"Good," she replied with a smile, her hand falling lower. The drifting touch made Tori gasp, her hips moving just enough for Jade to feel it, the small sensation making her bite her lip. Tori saw this and snaked out of Jade's remaining grip on her hands to wrap her arms around Jade's neck. She pulled her down to nip at her ear before her hot tongue trailed under her jaw.

"Tori," Jade moaned, her own hips pressing into the girl under her. Tori could feel Jade's resolve crumble so she grabbed her by the shirt and quickly switched their positions. Jade only looked slightly surprised before her eyes darkened with desire. Tori now straddled Jade's waist, a confident smile on her lips.

"What, you think I'd stay on the bottom the whole time?" she questioned teasingly, a smirk that Jade found sexy adorning her lips. Her hands slid up Tori's thighs to grip her behind, using the leverage to keep her steady as she pressed her hips into Tori. She let out a long, drawn out, moan and braced herself over Jade who grinned and took the opportunity to catch Tori in another kiss. Tori was beginning to get lost in the moment until a sudden bark from the other room made her snap back into focus.

"Jade…wait…we need to…get some sleep…oh god," Tori tried to say as Jade continued to kiss her before trailing open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her teeth found her skin again and bit down tenderly. She whimpered and couldn't stop her body from rubbing against Jade whose breath caught from the sensation the action caused.

"Dammit Vega, your killing me," she gasped out, her hands gripping at the hem of Tori's shirt desperately. Her eyes raised to meet hers, begging for permission.

"Jade, you know we should be getting to bed…" Tori began, unwilling to just say no. She was mentally fighting with herself and hoped Jade would make the right choice for her. She somehow doubted it though and frankly wouldn't be disappointed if she didn't make the right choice. Jade laughed in a way that made Tori shudder before Jade forced her on her back further up the bed so that they were now laying entirely on it.

"I thought that was what we were doing? Do you want me to stop?" Jade responded, the first question playful and seductive but the second turning serious. As much as Jade wanted her she didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"I- I want to…but…" Tori stuttered, unsure how to answer. Jade nodded in understanding, leaning in to peck Tori softly on the lips before lying next to her.

"I have my answer either way," Jade said, still breathing hard, her body wired and left hanging. They fell into silence, their breathing leveling out but their bodies still on edge, unsatisfied.

"Jade…are you really serious?" Tori questioned suddenly, unsure and shy. Jade turned to look at her questionably.

"Am I serious?" she repeated, not understanding. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, you seriously like me like that?" she wondered, still unable to comprehend it. That did explain the easy flirting that passed between them but Jade was known to be playful and a major tease just to mess with someone so Tori went along for the ride even though Jade may never feel that way about her. It was just too good to pass up.

"Of course I do Vega. I wouldn't have done what I just did if I didn't," Jade replied honestly, making Tori feel like a fool for asking. She had been unsure but when Jade's hand found hers between them and squeezed she felt nothing but relieved.

"Plus, I would never allow anyone on top unless I really like them," she mentioned, a smirk curling her lips. Tori blushed but an identical smirk appeared.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Tori stated, straddling Jade's waist again, her hands running up Jade's stomach, bunching her shirt to reveal smooth pale skin underneath. She felt the tremor of muscles under her hand and smiled.

"I wouldn't want anyone but you to make me feel this vulnerable Tor," Jade whispered, looking at Tori with such adoration that the half Latina could do nothing but grin joyfully. She melded their lips together, her hands slid under the half raised shirt, anxious to feel the smooth skin on the curvy body under her. Contrary to what people thought, Jade wasn't as cold as she usually acted. She was warm and soft, drawing Tori in, never wanting to let her go. Jade broke the kiss with a gasp when Tori's fingers skimmed too high.

"I'm sorry, did I go too far?" Tori asked, moving away from her. Jade chuckled breathlessly and grabbed Tori's hands to place them a little further than where they had stopped, the action making Tori blush heavily.

"Not at all. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you got a little more handsy," Jade practically growled. Tori gulped and squeezed ever so slightly, causing Jade to moan. She quickly bypassed her bra and began working on the soft flesh under, making Jade throw back her head and moan louder, a whimper falling from her lips next. The sight alone sent heat waves to twist below, encouraging Tori to do more to the previously cool and collected girl under her. Jade was lost in pleasure, a knot building her towards bliss. Her hands managed to shakily remove Tori's shirt, stopping her from what she was doing only momentarily. Tori took the time to pull off Jade's shirt too before diving down to bite and suck at Jade's collarbone. Jade let out a feral snarl, her hip rising to press against Tori.

"Hell," she gasped, bringing her lips to Tori's shoulder to bite down hard. Tori cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, Jade's tongue soothing over the bruised skin. She moved to suck on Tori's pulse point while her hands dipped past Tori's bra. Tori whimpered into Jade's skin and then raised her lips to mold with Jade's again. Their tongues fought, their hands wandered, and their bodies moved against one another. The heat surrounding them as well as building within them was pushing them closer and closer to that moment of pure bliss. Tori rested her head in the crook of Jade's neck, her breaths coming out hard and labored.

Jade held onto her, her own breaths coming out choppy and ragged. Tori muttered Jade's name a few times, making Jade smile. A minute or two more and they were both seized with the intense release. Tori braced herself against the bed, biting into Jade's shoulder to stifle the scream she would have let loose. Jade gritted her teeth and dug her nails into Tori's back to hold back her own, instead letting out a string of profanities under her breath. The euphoric feeling began to wind down into a content state. Tori had slid down Jade's body to lay her head on her chest. She was too relaxed to move and Jade didn't even mind if she decided to fall asleep on her.

"Are you sure about how I feel now?" Jade asked quietly yet still playful. Tori smiled, further relaxing when Jade's hands lifted to fall on her back. Her left hand found a dip in the small of her back to rest on while her right swirled over her skin.

"Yeah, I'm more than sure now," she replied. Jade grinned, happy with the reply. They fell into silence after that, not needing to say anymore. Neither knew when they fell asleep, only realizing they did when they woke up the next morning. Jade opened her eyes to see brown hair fanned out over a light purple pillow. She was lying on her side still holding Tori who had her arms around her too. She smiled crookedly and began running her hand through Tori's hair. Tori hummed happily before opening her eyes and stared groggily up at Jade.

"Hey," Jade greeted, smile still glued to her face. Tori smiled brightly.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Great, I should get that type of work out every night. I haven't slept that good in forever," Jade responded. Tori laughed and tightened her hold.

"Good, I'm glad you got a good sleep," she said. Jade brushed over her side before letting her hand drape over Tori's hip lazily.

"Time to cure your sister and find those puppies a home," Jade stated, pausing to listen out for any sign of Trina or the puppies. A howl met her ears followed by scratching at the door.

"Yeah, we should get going," Tori agreed reluctantly, defying her own words by snuggling closer to Jade who laughed at her obvious reluctance.

"Come on Tor, time to get up," she said, nudging the groaning girl. Eventually Tori obeyed and they untangled themselves so that they could get out of bed. Jade began heading to the bathroom when Tori stopped her with her arms around her waist. She felt kisses across her shoulder blade before a kiss touched down on a sore spot on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Tori whispered when Jade winced ever so slightly.

"Don't be, rough Tori is hot," Jade replied, turning in her arms to press a kiss to her jaw. Tori blushed and Jade chuckled. Her eyes fell on a mark similar to her own that was a little harder to see on Tori's darker skin. Her hand rose to skim her fingers over it.

"Your mine Vega," Jade muttered, locking eyes with Tori, her gaze so raw it made Tori's breath catch.

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's girl," she answered certainly. Jade grinned and pulled her into a snug embrace. They stayed that way until Trina howled again and Jade groaned, the moment effectively broken.

"I'll get the nuisance and her band of rugrats settled for the morning while you get ready then we'll switch and head out. We should get to the fair around ten. The show starts at eleven thirty so we'll be early enough to get this out of the way for good. I kinda want to treat my girlfriend to our first date," Jade said, planning out the situation at first but seguing into plans concerning only them, her voice lowering into purr that made Tori smile.

"I'm not arguing with that," she replied, kissing Jade chastely before backing away. Jade watched her go before locating her shirt and slipping it on. She walked down the hall to let Trina out. She went straight to the bathroom and the puppies followed. Some making cute growling noises when they tried to fight one another to get in the bathroom first. Jade snagged them before they could though and took them out back. She watched as they wandered around aimlessly before deciding now was a better time than any to go to the bathroom.

As soon as they were done she let them back inside and started on getting their food. Trina showed up when she was setting the bowls down. Jade hadn't even noticed she came down until she licked her hand. Jade jumped and glared at her, wiping her hand on her pants in disgust. She set down Trina's bowl and dodged another friendly lick, standing quickly. Tori walked over at that moment, still toweling her hair dry. Jade smiled and met her halfway, taking the towel from her and slinging it around her waist to catch it on the other side and pull her in. Her lips met Tori's with fervor, Tori's hands burying in the color streaked black locks. They parted with identical smiles.

"You're turning me into a love sick idiot Vega," Jade told her. Tori kissed her cheek and slipped away, leaving Jade with the towel.

"I know, but you like it," she replied confidently.

"I know," Jade agreed. She left to take her shower and get dressed while Tori made sure each puppy was eating enough. She then left Trina to look after them and continued to get ready. Jade came into her room to join her not too long after. When they were ready they both returned downstairs. Jade approached Trina with the leash in hand and the girl turned dog grew excited enough to begin pawing at Jade again.

"Hey, down! I mean it!" she warned, not looking forward to being jumped again. She didn't want any other Vega on top of her besides Tori. She couldn't help chuckling at the thought, making Tori glance at her questioningly. She didn't elaborate though so Tori just shrugged and began rounding up the puppies. They headed out to the car not long after Trina was on the leash and the puppies were secure in the back with her.

"You know where this fair is right?" Jade asked Tori. She nodded and Jade pulled out to begin the trip. Tori gave her directions straight from her phone since she still had the address saved. They found it in record time and managed easy parking because they were early. They all got out and followed the same route Tori and Trina took the last time they were there. They had a hard time keeping Trina from chasing birds and jumping hot guys but they managed. It would seem the old Trina was still in there somewhere. Tori mused on this until they stopped at the big red striped tent they were looking for.

"'The Magnificent Mysterio'," Jade read with a scoff.

"Whatever, he better figure out how to change her back or he'll be the Magnificently Misfortunate Mysterio," Jade growled, tugging Trina back to her side. She barked at Jade and then paced before sitting down at her feet.

"Cool it," Jade grumbled, glaring down at her. Trina whined again but did nothing else. Tori shifted her armful of puppies and then began forward. Jade followed closely behind her. They looked around as they entered but saw no one around. Jade whipped out her phone and dialed the number they had taken down, not bothering to put the phone to her ear. A ring sounded at the back of the tent behind a flap that acted like a door into a back room. They entered, walking into an office like space surrounded with props scattered on desks and tables as well as all over the floor. The great magician himself sat among a pile of bandanas he was currently shoving up his sleeve. Jade cleared her throat gruffly and he jumped.

"Oh, hello there young fan! What can I do for you?" he asked, false bravado faltering under Jade's glare of death. No one could not feel fear when she leveled such a glare on them.

"You hypnotized my girlfriend's sister at your last show and neglected to change her back. Fix it now," she snarled, pulling Trina forward. Tori smiled at the use of the word 'girlfriend' and Trina barked at the magician, snapping at him and catching his cape in her teeth when he jumped back.

"Catfish! Catfish!" he cried out in panic. Tori and Jade exchanged confused looks but the random word explained itself when Trina suddenly sat up rigidly. She looked around in clear confusion before realizing she still had the cape in her mouth. She spat it out and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"What the **chiz **just happened?" she cried out, glancing around again.

"You were hypnotized remember?" Tori spoke up. Trina rounded on her.

"I was? I don't remember a thing up until I stepped onstage," she replied.

"Good, let's keep it that way. Let's go," Jade stated, crossing her arms and looking away to exchange a subtle glance with Tori. Trina didn't miss the interaction though.

"What are **you **doing here wicked witch of the west?" Trina exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes and yanked on the leash that was still connected to Trina. She yelped in surprise and almost fell over.

"Don't talk crap to your master mutt," Jade replied, a wicked smirk twisting her lips.

"I beg your pardon!" Trina yelled in offense, yanking the leash from Jade's hands.

"Trina, you should be thanking Jade for helping me take care of you," Tori spoke up, feeling the need to defend her girl.

"Thank her? I would do no such thing! And furthermore- Tori, why are you carrying a bunch of puppies?" Trina shouted, stopping mid-rant to point them out. Tori glanced down at the wiggling puppies and then back to Trina.

"They're yours," she answered simply. Jade took two to help Tori out. She smiled gratefully before returning her eyes to Trina who just gaped at her.

"What?" she exclaimed, hoping her sister didn't mean what she thought she meant.

"Calm down, you didn't find a random dog to hook up with if that's what you're worried about. Not that that's even remotely possible but knowing you I wouldn't doubt you think it is. You did adopt them though," Jade explained.

"I what?" Trina stated incredulously. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me older and less talented Vega?" Jade questioned. Trina shot her a scowl before pushing past them.

"I'm outta here. See you losers outside," she grumbled. Tori turned to the puzzled and silent magician.

"Thank you for the help," she said before leaving. Jade gave him one last glare which made him flinch before she too left.

"Trina, wait up! Can you at least hold some puppies? My arms are getting tired," Tori called to her. Trina stopped to spin around.

"I want nothing to do with them Tori. Sell them or give them away for all I care," she said before turning on her heel and heading outside. Tori deflated sadly, looking at Jade who stopped beside her.

"What a gank. Even **I**couldn't deny these little guys," Jade commented, shaking her head. Tori sighed and cradled the puppies closer.

"I guess it really is time to say goodbye though," she mourned. Jade leaned in to kiss her temple before nodding.

"Yeah, it's for the best," she responded. They silently met up with Trina outside the tent and together they returned to the car. The drive home was full of tension and when they finally got home Trina got out without another word or glance back. Tori sat with the four puppies tucked in her arms and looked into the back seat to see Trina's collar and leash sitting on the seat. It was all good fun but she couldn't help feeling sad that it was all over.

"I can't believe she could act so coldly to these little dudes," Tori said with a sigh. Jade just shrugged and took some puppies before getting out. They settled in the house and fed the puppies who seemed to eat half-heartedly. They mulled around after, noses to the floor and whimpering. Jade and Tori tried to get them to play with the chew toy and even offered their fingers to chew on but they continued to cry. That is, until Trina came down fresh from a shower to get something to eat.

"Man I have the **worst **taste in my mouth," she complained as she walked down the stairs. The puppies crowded around her feet but she either pushed them out of the way with her foot or stepped over them. Tori frowned and Jade glared, aware that Trina's treatment of the puppies was upsetting Tori. It seems she was right about Trina, something that she would rather not have wanted to be right about this time.

"Well, you did eat dog food, clean the puppies with your tongue, and lick me a few times," Jade stated emotionlessly. Trina froze as she moved to the fridge.

"What the heck?" she shrieked, looking over at them in disgust. Jade just smiled innocently.

"Yeah, you seemed to **love** me," Jade continued, making Trina grow outraged.

"How- why didn't- oh my god I have to go throw up," Trina said, running upstairs as fast as she could go. Jade laughed and playfully scooped up a puppy.

"We showed her didn't we little guy?" Jade said, her nose touching the puppy's wet nose. It licked her nose and she smiled, Tori watching the scene quietly. Jade was way too adorable when she did things like that.

"Awww," Tori said, finally giving in.

"Don't, say, anything," Jade warned, knowing the reason for Tori's praise. Tori just laughed and turned her head by the chin so she could kiss her.

"I won't because you asked me not to," she mumbled against Jade's lips. Jade smiled and kissed her once more.

"Good," she replied. They spent the rest of the day watching out for the puppies and making calls. They needed to find the puppies good homes because Tori refused to drop them off at the pound. She was already attached enough to personally find them a home on her own. She didn't trust anyone else with that task. They set up ads both in flyer form and online then called it a day. Jade had to return home since she told her parents she would be back by Monday. With Trina acting mean towards the puppies Tori didn't want Jade to leave her alone. Jade promised to return daily to appease her. She agreed and Jade gave her one last kiss before leaving. The next week consisted of giving away the puppies one by one. Trina kept insisting that they sell them but Jade just sent her a harsh glare that shut her up quickly. The rest of the time was spent with Jade and Tori getting to know each other better while playing with the puppies. By the next weekend the last puppy was given away. Tori was heartbroken to see them gone. Jade found herself trying to comfort the singer the next day when Tori told her how much she missed the puppies already. Jade reassured her that they would be alright and had better homes with owners who would love them more than Trina ever could. Tori replied that she was sure they couldn't love them as much as she could though.

Jade just smiled sadly at her and held her close until it passed. As the days turned into months, school was right around the corner and Trina had caught on that her sister was dating Jade. She wasn't too happy about it but minded her own business when Jade reminded her that it was her fault in the first place that they fell head over heels for each other because they spent so much time together all to watch out for her. That wasn't entirely true as they had liked each other way before the incident that just helped them along but they didn't tell her that. School began for them and their friends were more than happy to hear that Jade and Tori settled their differences and then some over the summer. Their relationship continued to progress but neither felt it necessary to rush things. Tori's parents arrived home a week into school and congratulated them too. Tori was just glad to be surrounded by understanding people. Jade on the other hand told her parents but they only shooed her out of the way with a lackluster 'good for you'. Jade shrugged it off. The approval of her parents wasn't what she was focusing on at the moment. It was focused more on a plan she had brewing since the very first puppy was given away. She knew Tori missed them but she hadn't said a word about them in so long that Jade knew it was her way of keeping herself from missing them more than she already did.

Little did Tori know, Jade had obtained every phone number of each person they gave the puppies to. They had agreed to Jade's plan to let some time pass before reintroducing the puppies to Tori as well as their 'mother'. Jade would make sure Trina cared about the visit too because she also put in a call to Mysterio asking him what word he had used to put the hypnotism on Trina in the first place. Whether she liked it or not, Trina would be spending a day in 'dog mode' all to keep Tori happy; and Jade would do anything to keep Tori happy. She cared about her too much to do otherwise. So, halfway through their senior year Jade spent the night at Tori's house again. She had her stuff full of enough clothes to last the weekend upstairs in Tori's room while they laid out on her bed. They were reveling in being alone as much as they could while Tori's parents were out. A movie was playing on TV and when it hit commercial they would spend the long wait locking lips and languidly exploring each other's body. By the time the credits rolled and the rerun was about to start, Jade's phone went off with a shattering crash of glass. She had a text message and she was pretty sure who it was from. She grinned, excited to begin the surprise for her girlfriend since the day she thought it up.

"Hey Tor, could you get me those candies you got me into? I feel like something sweet," Jade spoke up, flashing Tori a warm smile. It was almost a guarantee that she would do it now. Tori grinned and leaned in to brush her nose with Jade's, her proximity making Jade yearn for her affection. She was utterly addicted to Tori and could never go too long without her. She balanced her out. Tori was happy to be of assistance but was even more happy to see Jade so loose and affectionate with her right back.

"You already have something sweet," Tori replied softly, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips as an example. Jade chuckled and shook her head.

"Preferably something edible," Jade corrected. Tori opened her mouth to protest that too but Jade cut her off with a rough kiss that had Tori moaning into her mouth. It was no secret to Jade now that Tori was far from gentle when they really got going. It was something that threw her for a loop when she first found out but only enhanced Jade's enthusiasm. When they broke apart, Tori licked her lips as she removed herself and left to get the requested candy. Jade watched her go, making sure she was downstairs, before leaping from the bed and knocking on Trina's door.

"What do you want?" the oldest Vega complained when she opened the door. Jade frowned, not wanting to talk to the stuck up grunch if it hadn't been for her plan. She was so tempted on many occasions to tell Trina everything that happened when she was a dog, and she meant **everything**, but thought against it. It would only grant her a few days of completely pissing off Trina until everything was told. She decided to only use the information on the rare occasions that Trina wouldn't back down.

"Some guy is looking for you. He stopped by and interrupted my time with Tori so unless you want me to throw him out I suggest you come down," Jade told her blankly. Trina's eyes widened and she retreated into her room quickly, no doubt to 'freshen up'. Jade rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

"Hey Jade, I got the candy you wanted," Tori said on her way back to the stairs. Jade stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Let's stay down here for a little bit," Jade suggested, steering Tori to the couch. She looked slightly confused but listened anyways. They sat back on the couch with Tori in Jade's lap, feeding her the candy from the bag she held. They would tease each other and laugh until Trina ran downstairs.

"Is my fella here?" she exclaimed, throwing back her hair and striking a non-attractive pose. Jade followed Tori's eyes to look at her sister. Jade gagged dramatically and then cupped Tori's face in her hand so she could purposely studied it like she was trying to erase Trina's image. Tori giggled at Jade's antics and Trina huffed.

"Is he here or what?" she asked, stomping her foot.

"Who?" Tori wondered when Jade didn't answer.

"Your gank of a girlfriend said a guy came looking for me," Trina whined. Jade held back a laugh that Tori caught. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Jade, what did you do this time?" she asked the thespian.

"Nothin' Tor I swear," she replied, giving Tori her innocent expression she perfected so well Tori knew she was being played yet still couldn't resist.

"Well then why did you-" Trina began but Jade just sighed and looked over at her.

"Trina, quite your bullshit for a few seconds and just sit down," Jade commanded, Trina reacting as soon as the word 'bullshit' left Jade's lips. The word seemed to trigger something in Tori too because she suddenly remembered the last time she heard that word. Her eyes widened as she looked at Trina who was sitting down obediently like she did when she was a dog.

"Um, Jade," she began, staring at Trina who barked once and laid down.

"I know, just hold on, you'll see," Jade replied calmly. A knock on the door sounded soon after and Tori got up to answer it. She gasped and greeted the visitors with open arms. Four full grown dogs bounded in, all barking and licking Tori before moving on to respectfully sniff at Jade. They outright attacked Trina with happy yips and barks, rolling around on the floor with her. She barked and played with them too.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," a man said as he walked in with a puppy in hand.

"So, this is the grandchildren I take it?" Jade asked as the other owners walked in with various puppies in hand.

"Yep, these are the grandkids," a woman confirmed. Jade watched as Tori gave each puppy her attention.

"Aw, my niece and nephews had kids!" she exclaimed happily. Jade smiled at that. No matter how sappy Tori got Jade thought it was adorable. She would deny it if asked though.

"I'll be right back," Jade said, holding up a hand and then leaving. She retrieved the box she kept in her bag and brought it downstairs. Tori looked at it curiously but waited for Jade to explain.

"I wanted to make this memorable for various reasons," Jade started, a smirk on her lips. Tori tilted her head, wondering if she should be suspicious or not.

"This is to remember us by and forever remind everyone of what an awesome mother Trina is to these great dogs," Jade continued, opening the box with a flourish. Inside sat Trina's collar surrounded by four more collars and then a few more surrounded those. Each one held the name of the dog it was for. Jade pulled out Trina's and then one of the four, turning the ID around to see that they were marked with the name Vega.

"Trina Vega and her puppies all the way down the line. I see most of them don't have a collar so they can have these. Feel free to add your information ID this one. The dogs who already have a collar can keep these too just be sure to add this ID to their collar. It would mean so much to us," Jade explained, pulling out her acting skills to really milk the moment. The owners agreed, seeing no harm in it. Jade handed Tori Trina's collar as well as the four dogs who happily relaxed next to Trina. She put on each one with the help of the owner and Jade helped put the rest on the new batch of puppies. They then set up the grand family for a picture that everyone indulged in. After a few minutes of conversation to let 'grandma' see her grandchildren as well as spend more time with her children, the visit came to an end. They said their goodbyes and then turned to a whining Trina.

"Catfish," Jade stated, bringing Trina back around. She sucked in a lungful of air and let out a frustrated cry of anger when she realized what happened. She stood to glare at Jade and Tori. Dog hair was stuck all over her, she subconsciously wiped at her face and arms where she had been licked, and then spit out a few hairs from her mouth too.

"You guys are the worst," she accused, stomping off upstairs. The shower turned on and that was when both girls burst into laughter.

"That was beyond awesome Jade! How did you put all this together? I mean, I know why you did but really, how did you do it?" Tori asked.

"I made sure to get everyone's number and just stayed in touch until we felt the time was right. I wanted to get Trina back and maybe piss her off but the real reason I did it was for you," Jade admitted.

"For me?" Tori repeated, touched.

"Yeah, I knew you missed the little fur balls so I thought it would cheer you up to see they're living good lives," Jade confirmed, giving Tori a shy smile. Tori smiled back softly, touched by the gesture. She launched forward and wrapped Jade in a tight hug.

"Thank you Jade, I really appreciate it," Tori whispered, tucking her face in the crook of Jade's neck.

"Anything for you Tor," she replied sincerely. Tori pulled back to look into the previously fierce cold eyes only to see warm affection shining now. Jade always saw this in Tori's eyes before but she accepted it now. Jade reached out and cupped Tori's face in her hands. Tori leaned in just as Jade did but she was surprised when Jade deviated from her lips to lick her cheek. Jade laughed at her shocked expression.

"What, no doggy kisses for you? After all I had to endure with Trina and I can't give you one little-" Jade began to tease when she was halted by Tori licking her lips. Jade stopped to pass her own tongue over her lips. Tori smirked and Jade chuckled.

"I guess all this puppy love turned out alright huh?" she stated, resting her head on Tori's shoulder, slyly kissing her neck. Tori shivered but managed a nod.

"Yeah, it did," she agreed. She directed Jade's lips back to hers for another long and drawn out kiss that continued on the couch. Jade broke it to playfully lick at Tori's face and neck while she laughed and tried to push Jade away. Jade kept it up until Tori unfairly used her tongue against Jade in a purely provocative way. The trail Tori left up her neck and under her jaw ended in a nip that had Jade pinning her to the couch. Tori smiled against Jade's lips, remembering the past when she thought what she felt for Jade was just puppy love, that it would go away in time. It turned out both of them felt more than that and she happily thanked the magician who started the mess that finally brought her and Jade together. Maybe they could set up more visits to keep Trina out of their hair when they wanted some time alone? Tori was sure Jade would agree to keeping Trina as the family dog but for now she filed the idea away for safe keeping.


End file.
